


People Like Us

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Español | Spanish, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Reencarnar es duro, pero puede que al final no sea tan malo.





	People Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer olvide postear esto porque soy un desastre.  
> Espero lo disfruten y no se confundan esto que a mi me parece algo extraño.

People like Us.

Todos los días era mas o menos la misma sensación al despertar, un montón de recuerdos bombardeando su cabeza, que se iban desvaneciendo conforme avanzaba el día y se olvidaban mas rápido conforme la vida seguía su curso. Algunas veces todo era mas soportable. Los días mas difíciles eran cuando el recuerdo de alguna de sus muertes aparecía y eran los recuerdos que mas permanecían. 

Reencarnar podría sonar como una bendición. Tener un alma eterna, cambiar de cuerpo, tener la oportunidad de reparar un poco de tus errores y encontrar la iluminación al final del camino o vivir mas o menos una eternidad, pero no. No era perfecto y mucho menos una bendición. 

Era mas como una maldición. O al menos lo era para el. 

Nadie estaba seguro de porque las almas reencarnaban, a pesar de que era un tema mas o menos conocido gracias a unas historias locas a lo largo de la historia, tampoco si alguna vez llegaba el fin; porque a veces nadie estaba seguro si lo que recordaba era un sueño o era un recuerdo real de una vida anterior. Tampoco había forma científica de mostrarlo, (no era como si alguien dijera que era Hitler reencarnado y dejara que un montón de científicos lo pinchara hasta averiguar si era cierto). Todo era complicado con ese asunto de almas reencarnadas y tampoco había muchos humanos en esa situación que lo fuera gritando por el mundo por lo que la mayoría de los humanos "normales" pensaba que los que tenían un alma reencarnada eran algo mas o menos inexistente.

Las personas con almas reencarnadas varias veces eran bastante diferentes a otras almas jóvenes u otras que jamas habían reencarnado y solo los reencarnados era conscientes de eso ya fueran como animales o humanos. Las mas viejas tenían una especie de aura color azul o purpura; en cambio las mas joven eran de color rosa u ocre. 

Pero había una cosa que si sabia, que algunas ocasiones, si eras afortunado podrías encontrarte con otra alma reencarnada que te recordara de alguna otra vida y que tu recordaras haberla conocido al mismo tiempo. Aquella alma siempre saltaba a la vista como un faro en la oscuridad que les proporcionaba cierta paz dependiendo de las circunstancias.Recordaba pobremente haber muerto en sus brazos en una ocasión y que, le había matado en otra durante una guerra. 

Y era bastante afortunado, pero sin duda, esta seria una de las ocasiones mas extrañas para encontrarse. Ambos habían tenido una vida dura como la de su compañero; infancias difíciles, orfandad, etc. Se parecían demasiado y tenían tantos "pecados" voluntarios e involuntarios, que casi podía jurar que volverían a reencarnar, pero ahora eran héroes que salvaban al mundo, tenían un equipo casi similar a una familia y esperaba de todo corazón que en la siguiente vida lo recordaban porque alenos esta ocasión, la reencarnación no le parecía tanto una maldición.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
